ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League United
Justice League United is the beginning of the sequel trilogy to the Justice League Trilogy, which is part of the DC Film Franchise. It takes place about 20 years after then events of Darkseid and the the damage from the battle has been repaired. A new generation of Justice League members (except for Clark Kent, J'onn J'onzz, and Diana Prince, who are ageless) have replaced the older ones. Plot 20 years after Darkseid's war on Earth, Wonder Woman decides to regroup the Justice League due to an increase in worldwide crime again. Clark Kent decides to put his journalism career on hold by returning as Superman. Although Bruce Wayne is reluctant to join, Wonder Woman persuades him to. The new Flash, Wally West, Cyborg, the Tempest, and the new Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, also join. Martian Manhunter comes back from New Mars and the new Hawkman, Fel Andar, comes from Thanagar. The movie then shows flashbacks from the 70s when Maxwell Lord assembled the Freedom Fighters, while attempting to stop the ruthless and powerful Lex Luthor of LexCorp from destroying his company, Chimtech. ''Lex tries to destroy the Freedom Fighters, but fails to. Instead, he goes into hiding and leaves LexCorp. However, Luthor starts to be behind many crimes around the world in hopes that the Justice League will reform. However, he secretly does not let the public n=know he is behind them. He wants to destroy the League (modern version of Freedom Fighters) in order to get his revenge on Lord (who actually died after betraying the League). After defeating the Justice League, he envisions to form a new LexCorp that is even more powerful. He then helps career criminal Carl Sands become the Shadow-Thief by using the Dimensionometer. He also trains criminal Artemis Crock to become the Tigress. Crock is the daughter of formidable villain Paula Brooks. Libra then gains contact with Luthor, stating that he has big plans for him. The Shadow-Thief, Tigress, and Black Spider fight some members of the Justice League, but escape unharmed. Dr. Louise Lincoln, a scientist studying in the Arctic accidentally locks herself in a shack and turns into Killer Frost. Luthor learns of this and invites her to destroy the Justice League. After nearly killing Cyborg, Killer Frost freezes Superman and brings him to Luthor. He clones Kent, be the result is Bizarro. Luthor realizes that it is impossible to clone aliens. Superman gets out safely. Luthor then leads a team of villains: Killer Frost, Bizarro, Shadow-Thief, Tigress, and Black Spider to attack the Justice League. Killer Frost and Bizarro die in the battle and the rest go to jail. Luthor vanishes, and no one but the Justice League know that he was behind everything. He vows he will return. Cast *'Lex Luthor''' *'Clark Kent/Superman' *'Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' *'Kent Clark/Bizarro' *'Dr. Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost' *'Wally West/The Flash' *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' *'Carl Sands/Shadow-Thief' *'J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter' *'Artemis Crock/Tigress' *'Garth/Tempest' *'Dr. Victor Stone/Cyborg' *'Fel Andar/Hawkman' *'Dr. Sydney Happersen' *'Dan Turpin' *'Libra' *'Eric Needham/Black Spider' *'Maxwell Lord' *'Paula Brooks' *'Cat Grant' *'Alfred Pennyworth' *'Lois Lane' *'Perry White' Category:Plot Category:Cast